Sokolov Family
“That’s the thing about doing anything to the Sokolov family. If you are good to them, if you benefit them, they’ll do the same for you. But, if you hurt them…they will repay in kind and ten-fold. Are you prepared for that? Can you handle what they are going to do to you in retaliation for what you’ve done to them?” About The Family The Sokolov family is vast and includes several hundred members stretched over Russia and the former U.S.S.R. For centuries the family has been involved in less reputable dealings and in the acquisition of wealth and power. In modern terms, the family is a mafia organization with most members playing an active role in the operations. They are involved primarily in wizarding affairs, but the family has business associations in the muggle world. They are active in the stock market and own some businesses which double as doorways (similar to the Leaky Cauldron) between the two worlds. Some branches of the family have muggle criminal associations as well. Nikolas Sokolov The Sokolov branch most commonly seen in Beyond the Veil is headed by patriarch Nikolas Sokolov. Originating in Astrakhan, Russia, the family remains heavily involved in the exchange of goods and enjoys all the resources offered by the Volga Delta. The desire to expand the family influence and at the same time make more profit has led Nikolas to exploring the possibility of moving the majority of his family to a new location: England. Family Trees The Sokolov family as a whole is very large, but even just looking at Nikolas' branch, it's rather big. Because of this there isn't a complete family tree that shows ALL the Sokolov's. It'd just be too big. But, it's broken down according to parent and child. Many of Nikolas' children have at least two children themselves and you can see individual trees according to the parent. Mariya - Nikolas - Nadya This is the main family tree. Nikolas is the father and his late wife, Mariya, is listed along with his second wife, Nadya. Vladimir - Ivanka This is Nikolas' oldest son. He has four children by his wife, Ivanka, and informally adopted two children, Aleksey and Eva. Mefodiy - Raisa The youngest son between Nikolas and Mariya, Mefodiy has four children and is currentlya widower. Religion The Russian wizarding culture is more closely tied in with the muggle world, particularly spirituality. The Sokolov family members are members of the Russian Orthodox Church, also known as the Orthodox Catholic Church. Though members, at times this comes in conflict with the family business and religious practices are often grayed out to a degree or completely disregarded in order to accommodate. Not everyone is devote in their practice and are merely members because they were born into it. (include key details of the religion here) Notable Family Members Nikolas Sokolov: The patriarch of this particular branch, Nikolas is the second youngest of fourteen Sokolov siblings and is one of eight bosses in the family. He answers to no one higher within the family. Vladimir Sokolov: The oldest son of Nikolas, Vladimir is the family underboss and adoptive parent of Eva and Aleksey Sokolov (Anrep). He often times comes into conflict with his younger and more capable brother, Mefodiy. Mefodiy Sokolov: The youngest child from Nikolas’ first wife, Mefodiy spent many years as an enforcer within the family before becoming a higher ranking member. While still quite tough (and a favorite of Nikolas’), Mefodiy oversees many of the more questionable actions the family takes. He is a champion chess player. Eva Sokolova: The adoptive daughter of Vladimir and Ivanka Sokolov. She joined the family at 8 years old and while never formally adopted, she's considered a Sokolov by many members of the family. You can see all Sokolov family members here. Category:Families Category:DeviantArt Artist Featured